Una mañana en el paraíso
by carmengaar
Summary: Oliver y Felicty despiertan después de una noche de lo más movida y interesante. Como llevaran la informática y el justiciero estos nuevos sentimientos, y nuevas aventuras. One-Shot.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Al despertar Felicity se encontró en una cama desconocida, pero a medida que se iba adaptando a la luz del sol, fue recordando como su aburrimiento de noche, se convirtió en una de las mejores noches que había tenido en toda su vida. Cuando Felicity pudo por fin abrir los ojos, se encontró con el, Oliver Queen. El ya estaba despierto observándola fijamente, pero no era una mirada fija como solía poner con los malos, cuando era Arrow, no, era una mirada... Se podría decir que, Feliz./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Buenos Días. - Dijo Oliver casi en susurro./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Buenos Días. - Le respondió la informática, abrazándose al pecho del justiciero. - Que haces despierto todavía es pronto. - Dijo ella volviendo a cerrar los ojos./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-No podía seguir durmiendo. - Dijo él todavía mirándola fijamente./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Bueno tampoco es que hayamos dormido mucho. - Dijo Felicity siendo bueno... Felicity. Las palabras de la rubia le hicieron sonreír, cada vez que recordaba como habían pasado la noche, no podía evitar sonreír./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Ya bueno... No puedo evitar recordar una y otra vez lo que paso anoche. - Dijo él acariciando la espalda desnuda de la rubia./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Yo me acabo de despertar, así que récords lo que es recordar no es que me haya dado mucho tiempo pero... 1, 2, 3. La cosa es que a mi también me a gustado 'no dormir' contigo esta noche. - Dijo Felicity mientras se levantaba lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos. - Bueno no es que otras noches, hayamos dormido juntos por que no dormir no es dormir ya que../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Felicity. A mi también me a gustado 'no dormir' contigo. - Interrumpió Oliver. A lo que la beso, arrastrándola hacia el. Ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que el adoraba tanto./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-La verdad es que no se porque me sigo poniendo tan nerviosa contigo ya que estamos... - Felicity se paro en seco, no sabia lo que eran, con el todo era diferente ella tenía miedo de que si lo decía el se arrepentiría y se iría./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Juntos. - Siguió Oliver, al ver que ella se había callado. Al oír esas palabras el corazón de Felicity, murió y revivió al momento el lo había dicho el había dicho que estaban juntos!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Espera, estamos juntos? - Preguntó la rubia, maldita sea! Porque tenía que ser tan brusca. Se dijo a si misma./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Claro Felicity! - Afirmó el. - Bueno solo si tu quieres que estemos juntos.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Felicity se limitó a besarle, en ese momento no había palabras para lo que estaba sintiendo, así que se lo hizo saber./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Entonces... - Empezó a hablar Oliver mientras Felicity volvía a su posición de hace un rato abrazada a Oliver./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Entonces que? - Preguntó curiosa./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Bueno la verdad es que no me has dicho si querías estar conmigo o no./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Felicity no pudo evitar no reírse, este chico la iba a matar./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Pues no se déjame que me lo piense... - Ella había decidido seguirle el juego. Y se giró para poder mirar a la cara a Oliver. - Me estas diciendo que quieres que estemos juntos? - El asintió pero ella prosiguió. - Eso significa que le tendré a usted señor Queen solo para mi? - Preguntó ella pícaramente, acercándose al el un poco./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Solo y específicamente suyo señorita Smoak. - Se sonrieron mutuamente./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Significa que no volveré sola a casa, después del trabajo? - Dijo acercándose y acercándose./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Exacto, no mas horas extra. - Dijo Oliver guiñando la un ojo mientras ella reía./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Pues que pena. - Resoplo Felicity./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Pena porque? - Preguntó el confundido./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Resulta que mi jefe esta muy bueno, y en las horas extra es cuando le veo hacer ejercicio y ohhh! - Felicity se empezó a reír y a reír./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Yo creo que tu jefe te podrá hacer clases de ejercicio privadas si se lo pides. - Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa picara./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Si no voy a volver sola del trabajo significa que entonces no tendré mas comida china sola? - Dijo acercándose un poco mas./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Lamento comunicarle señorita Smoak, que ya no va a tener privacidad, ni espacio personal ni nada de eso de mi parte./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Con que no tendré espacio personal eh? A que se refiere usted señor Queen? - Dijo acercándose mas y mas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Me refiero que si me apetece puedo coger y hacer esto. - Oliver la beso apasionadamente./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Y que mas señor Queen? - Preguntó ella coqueta./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-También si quiero puedo coger y... - Oliver agarro a Felicity y se colocó encima suya a centímetros de su cara. - Y hacer esto. - Oliver la volvió a besar pero con mucha pasión, por parte de los dos./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Señor Queen creo que me va a tener que seguir demostrando Todo lo que significa que no tendré espacio personal, porque estos centímetros que nos separan me parece como, no se... Espacio Personal tal vez? - El soltó una pequeña carcajada./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Bueno también puedo hacer esto. - Entonces Oliver unió su cuerpo al de Felicity. Se iba a volver a separar pero ella se lo impidió./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Espera! - Dijo Felicity casi sin aliento. - Sigue demostrándome todo./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Todo? - Preguntó el haciéndola desesperar./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Oliver por favor! Todo! - Exigió ella./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Entonces la cadera de el se empezó a mover provocando que Felicity soltara pequeños gemidos. A lo que el la empezó a besar primero en los labios luego en el cuello, cuando Oliver Bajo al cuello de la informática, su cadera empezó a moverse más rápida, pero no lo suficiente. Felicity se las apaño para ponerse encima de el, ahora ella llevaba el ritmo, le empezó a besar a lo que su cadera iba aumentando el ritmo más y más hasta que los dos llegaron a su plenitud. Entonces Felicity bajo de Oliver./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"- Eso a sido... Wow! - Dijo la informática exhausta./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Eso a sido algo que espero que pase mas a menudo, al igual que despertarme cada mañana con la rubia mas guapa que hay. - Oliver la dio un pequeño beso. - Te quiero, Felicity Smoak./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Repítelo por favor. - Rogó ella con su mejor sonrisa de cachorrillo./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Te quiero, Felicity Smoak! - Gritó el. - Y te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer. - Prometió el encapuchado./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Prométeme otra cosa. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Lo que quieras Felicity./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Prométeme que me vas a repetir eso todos los días a partir de ahora. - Dijo ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos desnudos, a falta de sus gafas o de algún tipo de lentillas./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, te lo prometo, para siempre. - La beso con un cálido beso./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Te Quiero, Oliver Queen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Yo también te quiero, Felicity Smoak./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Con que para siempre? - Preguntó descaradamente la rubia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Para siempre. - Afirmó el encapuchado entrelazando su mano con la de ella./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div 


End file.
